The Legacy: A New Generation
by babygirlsam12315
Summary: it's been over a decade since The Pretty Committee graced the streets of New York. Now, their daughters are making an appearance and fulfilling the legacy that their mother's have left. The New Generation now rules the hallways of St. Bellaire Academy, and includes a boyfriend-stealing alpha, a bitter theta, a backstabbing omega, and a bloodthirsty beta. Welcome to Westchester.


The Legacy: A New Generation

_It's been over a decade since the Pretty Committee, led by the infamous Massie Block, left their mark on Westchester and ruled as they saw fit. Now, it's time for their sons and daughters to fulfil the Legacy these ambitious girls have left behind. Meet, the Legacy._

_-her royal highness-_

_With her long, dark chocolate colored waves and piercing navy blue eyes, __**Armani Elysian Crane **__is the determined and stunning daughter of Landon Crane and Massie Block. She's definitely stepped up to the plate, and her fellow peers at St. Bellaire Academy worship the ground she walks on. She's her mother's doppelgänger, with a slightly better attitude. She's got everything a girl could ask for, but what she wants is too much: her beta's boyfriend._

_-the IT girl-_

_She's beta to Armani's alpha and __**Tessa Myra Solomon**__ wouldn't have it any other way. She's rumored to be slightly prettier than Armani with her tanned skin, long dirty blond waves and piercing emerald green eyes, she's both free-spirited and drop-dead gorgeous and dating one of the most popular boys in school. She never thought she'd have to compete with her best friend for him either._

_-the instigator-_

_Long, light brown waves cascade down her back and her side bang hides one of her piercing cinnamon colored eyes from view as she glares at her best friend and alpha, longing to take her place. __**Giana Alessandra Hotz**__ is Alicia times ten and has always hid her bitterness at being two steps behind Armani. Regardless, she's the most beautiful girl in school, one step above Violet Fisher and Tessa Solomon and she's the daughter of Josh Hotz and Alicia Rivera. Maybe it's time for a new queen to rule Westchester. _

_-the angel-_

_She's different from her best friends, simply because she's not particularly ruthless. With her deep red hair, cashew colored skin tone and mysterious grey eyes, she's beautiful in a different, unique sort of way. __**Sydney Gale Plovert**__ is the Clique's "mother" and forever peacemaker. She's smart, beautiful, and is the glue that keeps the Clique together. _

_-the free-spirited butterfly-_

_What more could she ask for? __**Violet Genevieve Fisher**__ has the looks (super long jet black hair, pale skin, one violet hued eye and one blue) and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. She's the outgoing daughter of Claire Lyons and Cameron Fisher and tends to be depicted as random, spastic, goofy, and loud, quite her mother's opposite. She's also one of the most gorgeous girls in school, even more so than her Alpha. But, soon her world will come crashing down when one of her own best friends turns on her. _

Meet the Elites

_Though these aren't the daughters of the Elites, they're still competition. And they can't wait to knock the Legacy down a few pegs._

_-the ruthless beauty-_

_She's the daughter of Skye Hamilton and Derrick Harrington and was born into a loveless marriage, which most likely explains her viciousness. __**Chanelle Brianna Harrington**__ has always longed to rule Westchester, especially since Skye was an alpha herself. She's remarkably stunning with deeply tanned skin, mint green eyes, and long golden-brown hair that she usually keeps straight. Her biggest enemy is Armani Crane herself._

_-the mindless follower-_

_With her white blond hair and big blue eyes, __**Leona Stassi Hurley**__ is the exact replica of her notorious mother. She's the wide-eyed daughter of Kemp Hurley and Olivia Ryan and follows behind Chanelle, doing her every bidding. She's not exactly mean and usually goes with the flow. But soon, this girl will turn against her own alpha and learn to fend for herself._

_-the fierce counterpart-_

_With her short deep black bob, pale skin, and piercing black eyes, __**Alyxx Isobel Abeley**__ gives fierce a whole new name. People are almost as scared of her as they are of the Legacy. Almost. She's the daughter of Chris Abeley and Allie-Rose Singer and is rarely seen without her phone (to alert her alpha of anyone's misdeeds) and her iPod (which blasts both Hip-hop and Rock music, depending on her mood). _

_-the drama queen-_

_She's the daughter of Danny Robbins and Layne Abeley and sports long strawberry blond waves, hazel eyes, and a gorgeous heart shaped face. __**Celine Zenia Robbins**__ stands behind her cousin, always in the shadows. She's highly bi-polar and emotional and spends her time trying desperate to secure acting jobs in the world of fame. _


End file.
